


Robin Hood Au

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Oc/oc Crossover [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Forbidden Love, Robin Hood AU, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Nichole Trevelyan is a fence to her father's greatest enemies. The Grey Fox.





	Robin Hood Au

**Author's Note:**

> kind of combined elder scrolls and dragon age lore. Because both of my ocs are from that world. I mainly used elder scrolls for this one shot.
> 
> I did not give permission for my works to be on the Fanfic pocket library app

“You know. I’m pretty sure there are better places to sell your stolen goods then the Bann’s manor.” Nichole stated nonchalantly, looking at the Dumner women behind her through her mirror as she placed her brown hair into an intricate bun. Nichole turned and faced her. “My father will execute you. This is no place for The Grey Fox.”

Miaara looked down at her feet. Seeming to avoid Nichole’s gaze like she always does. Nichole suppose she must be intimidating being a noble man’s daughter. She wouldn’t look at herself either if she was in Miaara’s shoes. Her father is responsible for the poverty in The Imperial City. Waterfront is her father’s fault. She is just a rich brat feeding off her father’s greed. She is just as evil as her father. 

“Lady Trevelyan, you give us more money than these trinkets are worth. And it’s kind of hilarious to find objects I’ve stolen in other rich people’s homes. Your not only clever enough to dispose of the stolen goods. But put them in places you know we’ll rob. Honestly if you weren’t so high profile I’d make you a follower.”

Miaara gave Nichole a small smile. That made her heart speed up. Of course Miaara came here because of money reasons. She is helping the poor of the Waterfront. Of course a rich girl giving them thousands of gold would be worth the risk. It makes sense. So why damnit does she feel so disappointed in her answer. She isn’t lying to her.

The next words Miaara said was so quite, Nichole almost missed them. “I’m glad at met you.”

Nichole handed her the money bag not letting the words fill her with hope. Miaara does not want to think of the possibility that Miaara would view her as anything but a business partner.”I’m sure you are” Nichole stated handing her her money.

“No, that’s not what I meant. You. You are one of the most amazing people I met. I wish I could be half the person you are. I hope you consider me a friend.” Miaara said with another small smile, that she always seem to give Nichole.

“Of. Course. But you’re a lot better person than me. I’m just a rich girl. You are actually providing for the people. I’m just a noble twat.”

“No you’re not!” Miaara said in a harsh whisper. “ You are doing everything feasibly possible to help us. Your the only noble who gives a damn about what happens to us.” Miaara said shoving the money in her pocket and grabbing Nichole’s face.

“That’s really sad if I’m the best noble you got.”

“To be fair that’s a very high bar to beat.” Miaara said rubbing her thumb across her lips. Nichole leaned against near by wall. Miaara was so close to her. It would be so easy to kiss her Nichole thought. She would just have to bend her head down a little.

“Lady Trevelyan. Your father needs to talk to you.” Miaara stepped away from Nichole, looking flush. “I’ll be down in a second.”

Miaara and Nichole listened to the footsteps of the servant walk away. Nichole supposed she should be grateful for the interruption. She still can’t believe that Miaara viewed her as a friend. And she almost threw that away by trying to kiss her. Maker’s Breath she hopes she didn’t notice.

“I need to go my Mi’lady.” Miaara said with a smirk. Fuck Miaara never smirked at her before. Shit. That smirk turned her legs to jelly. Miaara walked back to Nichole and stuck a finger under chin, tilting her head up. “Before I go.” She murmured against her mouth and than she kissed her. She kissed her hard shoving her against her wall. Nichole wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled herself as close as she could to Miaara. Miaara kissed her until Nichole pulled away gasping for air. 

“I do need to go before I get caught. I will come back soon okay.” Nichole still breathless from the kiss, just nodded. Miaara gave her one more dazzling smile. A smug one. Before giving her one last kiss and crawling through the window she crawled in from. Nichole flopped onto her bed. Trying to gather her thoughts before going downstairs. Nichole tried to not let the negative thoughts run through her head. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t. She just made out with a criminal her father wanted dead. She made out with her in his manor. Fuck. She is screwed.


End file.
